Alazi
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Man nehme ein Mazoku, ein Ryuzoku, ein Austausch, mische das ganze gut durch und es entsteht: Chaos!!!


Alazi  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers und die damit verbundenen Personen und Geschichten gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld (es wuerd´ eh keiner für so ein Schwachsinn blechen -.-) Nur die geheimnisvolle Person gehoert mir... nur MIR!!! *irres Lachen*  
  
Warnung: Geschichte bitte nicht ernst nehmen... is etwas... uhm Schwachsinnig... also lesen auf eigene Gefahr.  
  
Vorwort: Also erst mal zum Titel. Das ist griechisch und bedeutet Austausch/Veraenderung... . ... die Geschichte ist waehrend Sailor Moon gucken entstanden (das sagt schon alles... *loel*). Keine Ahnung, warum ich euch damit quaele... vielleicht will ich nicht die einzige sein, die leidet... uhm das gehört irgendwie nicht hierher *nervoes lach* Viel Spaß bei der Geschichte *ehehehe*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Es war einmal und es ist immer noch und es wird immer sein. Ein Teeladen auf dem Land. Auf welchem Land ist ja wohl klar. Nicht auf unserem Land [wie komm ich nur zu sooooooo einem bescheuertem Anfang? Ich glaub so faengt irgendeine Geschichte mit Vampiren an... . Is ja auch egal]!  
  
Eine junge (!), blonde Frau ist die Besitzerin dieses Teeladens. Sie kannte das ganze Dorf und das ganze Dorf kannte sie. Die Bewohner bezeichnen sie als nett, hilfsbereit und sympathisch.  
  
Allerdings verhielt sie sich im Augenblick nicht gerade sehr nett. Vielleicht lag das auch an einem gewissen grinsenden Mann. Die Bewohner waren jedenfalls nicht ueberrascht, als sie keuleschwenkend hinter ihm herlief und `Namagomi´ bruellte. Das passierte oefters und seit ein Unbekannter die Schaeden die dabei entstanden bezahlte war es allen egal.  
  
[Uhg.. irgendwie hab ich heut Probleme mit der Zeit... achtet einfach nicht drauf, ok]  
  
Wirklich allen? Nein ein kleines Dorf in... [irgendwie ist mein Gehirn überladen -.- Zuviel gelernt *seufz* Ich meinte:] Nein eine Person nervte es gewaltig! Am liebsten währe sie Meilenweit weg von dieser Stadt. Aber sie hatte einen Auftrag. Also verfolgte sie den Streit weiter.  
  
„...Mazoku sind eine Bande von perversem Abfall!!! Ihr seid widerlich und egoistisch und... " schrie Filia gerade. „Und Ryuzoku sind perfekt nicht?" fragte Xellos amuesiert, „Ich brauche dich doch nicht daran zu erinnern, dass ihr aus Eigennutz die Ancient Dragon ausgeloescht habt, oder?" „*grrrrrrr* Was glaubst du, wer du bist, das du so über die Golden Dragons sprechen kannst???" fauchte Filia.  
  
„Ich bin nur Xellos *unschuldsstimme*" meinte Xellos, „Aber du hast genauso wenig das Recht, so über uns zu sprechen. Du kennst uns ja gar nicht" [Was is dat denn für eine Argumentation -.- ich sollte schlafen gehen...] Filia`s Antwort war: „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
Unsere geheimnisvolle Person hingegen begann zu grinsen. Das war die Idee. Sie könnte Xellos dafür küssen... . Na ja vielleicht ein anderes Mal [*loel*].  
  
Sie begann etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin zu brabbeln: „mrbl" [bin ziemlich einfallslos] Im gleichen Moment begann gruenes Licht und Rauch beide zu umhuellen.  
  
„Was sollte das Xell-chan? Was für ein Zauber war das?" fragte Filia . „Ich hab nichts gemacht!" antwortete er, „Aber irgendwas ist passiert. Ich fühl mich irgendwie... komisch" „Irgendetwas ist anders an dir..." meinte Filia und begann um ihm herumzulaufen.   
  
Xellos fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl dabei. „Jetzt weiß ich es! Deine Augen!" meinte Filia. „Meine Augen?" „Sie sind offen... Weißt du was Xell-chan? Du solltest die Augen immer offen lassen. Sie sind huebsch *smile*" fragte sie sich.  
  
Xellos´ Gesicht verfärbte sich erst rosa [stellt euch mal Xellos vor, wie er errötet *bwuahahahahahah*] und dann rot (vor Wut).  
  
Die geheimnisvolle Person begann zu kichern: „Wundervoll! Endlich mal etwas Abwechslung *loel*"  
  
„DU BIST PERVERS!!!" schrie er. Filia giggelte nur. Irgendwie machte es Spaß ihn zu aergern. Sie spuerte seine Wut deutlich und es fuehlte sich gut an...  
  
Xellos hingegen fuehlte sich sehr, sehr unwohl. Weshalb benahm er sich so??? Weshalb benahm sich Filia so??? Vielleicht konnte Xellas-sama es ihm erklaeren. Er versuchte sie telepathisch zu erreichen, aber er konnte es nicht.  
  
„Hey Xelly-welly, was ist los mit dir? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen oder sind alle Drachen so unfreundlich???"   
  
Xellos war viel zu wuetend, um zu realisieren, dass Filia `Drachen´ gesagt hat. Er hatte ploetzlich eine Keule in der Hand und fing damit an auf Filia einzuschlagen. Diese lies sich natuerlich nicht erwischen. Kichernd wich sie immer wieder aus oder teleportierte sich aus der Schusszone.  
  
Die geheimnisvolle Person war nahe dran an einem Lachkrampf zu sterben, als sie ploetzlich eine sehr starke und vertraute Aura spürte. „Oho schaetze, dass ich gehen sollte" Damit teleportierte sich weiß L-sama wohin.  
  
„Xellos! Was ist hier los! Warum kommst du nicht???" fragte eine Frauenstimme. „Xellas-sama... ich... ich kann sie nicht mehr hoeren!" Xellos sah jetzt noch nervoeser aus. „Was soll das..." sie hielt inne und sah sich Xellos und Filia genauer an: „Oh joy! Xellos, du bist ein... ein Drache geworden! Und dieses Maedchen ist ein... ein Mazoku geworden!!!"  
  
Xellos und Filia sahen sich entsetzt an. „Und was kann man dagegen machen???" wollte Filia wissen. „Nur derjenige, der den Spruch ausgesprochen hat kann ihn auch wieder zuruecknehmen"  
  
„Daran bist nur du Schuld!" meinte Xellos gereizt zu Filia. Diese warf ihm mindestens ebenso gereizt einen Blick zu, der toeten koennte.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß wer dahinter steckt! Ich werd versuchen mit ihr zu reden. Bis dahin bleibt ihr hier und macht keinen Bloedsinn!" Xellas war verschwunden.  
  
„Du bist trotzdem daran Schuld" fauchte Xellos und setzte sich genervt hin.  
  
Filia setzte sich grinsend neben Xellos.   
  
Xellos ruckte weg von ihr.   
  
*seufz*  
  
„Sie sagt, dass sie euch erst morgen zurueckverwandeln kann"  
  
Xellos fuhr erschrocken herum. Filia hingegen hatte es gemerkt, dass Xellas wiedergekommen war.  
  
„Und Xellos du solltest zu den Golden Dragon, da du nicht nach Wolf Pakt Island kannst [k A ob das stimmt -.-] und Filia du solltest mit mir kommen. Es ist sicherer für beide das zu tun"  
  
„DAS HEIßT ICH MUSS BIS MORGEN IN DIESEM ZUSTAND BLEIBEN UND DANN AUCH NOCHBEI DEN DRACHEN!?!" Xellos konnte es nicht fassen, dass a) es wirklich so war und b) er seine Chefin gerade angeschrieen hatte.  
  
Xellas nickte nur.  
  
Xellos seufzte hilflos. Er konnte sich ja schlecht einem `Befehl´ widersetzten. Auserdem hatte Xellas-sama Recht. Er würde, wenn er irgendwo draußen schlafen wuerde, hoechstwahrscheinlich von einem Mazoku getoetet werden.  
  
Auch Filia fand, dass auf Wolf Pak Island zu übernachten nicht gerade zu den Dingen zählte, die sie gerne Mal machen wuerde, aber sie nahm es wesentlich gelassener als Xellos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
So Leute, dass war das erste Kapitel! Wenn ihr wollt, dann kann ich weiterschreiben, wenn nicht tue ich es trotzdem *loel* Ach ja schöne Ferien an alle Schüler und ich hoffe, eure Zeugnisse sind gut ausgefallen (wie bei mir... Durchschnitt 1,9 *sich riesig freu und angeb*) Wir sehen uns *wink* ~Alexiel 


End file.
